Circus
Circus is a mostly minor character in the private rp server. She is an animatronic possessed by a female spirit, and a former radio show host before she was dumped. She resides in the radio tower of the castle. She was created by Inky_Fangs. Appearance In her animatronic form, she is a four-legged, quadrupedal robot. She walks around on all fours similar to a dog or a cat. She has short messy white hair, which is surprisingly soft and fluffy to the touch. She has small horns/ears, and a white face with circular red cheeks. Her claws, the tip of her tail, teeth and eyes are multicoloured, with the colours being blue, yellow and a soft pastel red. Her eyes have a sort of 'swirl' pattern to them with slit pupils. She has a long neck, and her limbs and tail are made up of exposed, ridged metal. Her spirit appears as a black, shadowy silhouette of a female figure, with no discernible facial features except two dot-like glowing white eyes. When she wishes to, she can reveal a mouth of sharp white teeth. She appears to have the outline of long hair going down her back. Personality She often acts like a showboat around others, speaking loudly and with an energetic flair. She appears confident, happy and bubbly most of the time. Though, this only seems to be when she's hiding within the animatronic. When wandering around in her 'true' form, she is actually very calm, quiet and polite. Usually friendly, she grows anxious around others when in her spirit form as she's terrified they will judge her/react badly in some way. Relationships She only has one true relationship at the moment, and that's with Leviathan. As he was the one who (with Hemlock) built her the radio tower, and also the first person to ever see her in her spirit form, she trusts him and considers him a good friend. As of late, their relationship has expanded to the point where they view each other as brother and sister. Levi is the only person she currently allows to call her by her real name. Abilities and Weapons She has some good strength, though this is fairly obvious- having a heavy metal body will make you pretty strong. She is also rather flexible, however. She can broadcast radio stations and play music, read out news, the weather etc. Her spirit form can possess things, and if feeling angered enough, can physically attack others. She is also armed with sharp teeth in her spirit form, and sharp teeth and additional sharp claws when in her animatronic body. Backstory Circus was originally a young human woman who wanted nothing more than to make it big in the tv/radio industry. To be a personality so she could make people happy. She had been in a rough spot for most of her life going through school, and wanted to inspire people to continue on. But she'd need a big platform for that. So she tried her hardest to get work in anything, radio, tv, anything that would give her that. She crawled her way along lesser jobs until she finally secured a job on one of the biggest radio shows in her country. She only did the minor things at first like getting coffee and working with the equipment, trying to get her way into hosting, but it never worked. The utterly corrupt boss (who was doing some VERY shady actions behind the scenes) offered her a chance to get exactly what she wanted. Being a naïve young girl with stars in her eyes, she accepted, and met him and his group late at the studio- where she was promptly murdered and her being was forced to inhabit a robotic creature that was under construction. It was designed to be a perfect show host. One that didn't need to be paid and would always be able to work, no need for sick days, or holidays, or anything like that. The higher ups involved, knowing she wasn't important to the company, chose to kill Circus as little people would notice if she went missing. She attempted to resist at first, but she was forced to comply. Circus was never actually supposed to be as skinny and exposed as she is right now- they planned to add to her body and make it have a much more dog-like structure, with protective casing and a much friendlier appearance. One day, however, Circus was mulling over her life, and what had happened. The more she thought about it, the angrier she became. She became so enraged she gained the ability to leave her robotic body, her spirit manifesting in its shadowy form. She made her way to the boss' office, and almost choked him to death. She snapped back to reality, realising what she was doing. Shocked at what she had almost done, she fled, returning to her robotic body. Of course, they didn't really know it was her, seeing as she had never come out of her robotic body in that form before. Rumours went around the workplace that there was a haunting, and Circus soon found attention on herself, people calling her unfinished model "creepy". She was dumped form the studio for a newer, better model. She woke up in the garbage dump, and had to climb her way out, fleeing into the woods nearby, completely alone and stuck with a robotic form. Trivia/Extras * Can play number stations, which can be immensely creepy if you haven't heard them before. * She can possess a range of things, such as household items and appliances, plush toys, dolls, vehicles etc. Though rapidly switching between them can harm her as she gets weakened by her body swapping with anything that she isn't used to. * She has a real name, though she has only told Leviathan what it is. * She still carries her identification card from the studio. * Can actually make herself look like what she looked like when she was fully human, though she gets shy and embarrassed of this form. She gets her human look, but retains the black eyes and sharp teeth. * She doesn't need to sleep or eat, but she does it anyways because it makes her feel human. * Her favourite food is cake. * When extremely shy or embarrassed, she shrinks down into a separate form. This form is tiny, being able to fit in your palm, and appears as a tiny cloud of black mist with small glowing eyes. Category:Characters